


Soaked

by mhunter10



Series: Neathe [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Sleeping Together, Sweet, getting caught in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mickey and Neathe get caught in the rain, and Mickey stays at his apartment for the first time.





	

“Never letting your ass pick the movie again,” Mickey said, strolling out of the theater and trashing his empty popcorn bucket.

Neathe slung his arm around his shoulder as they headed to the main lobby. “Aw, c'mon, Mickey. It wasn’t that bad.”

“If I’d been more drunk, maybe,” Mickey scoffed. He was a little tense with the gesture from the other man. Not that it was overtly indicative that they were more than buddies, but it always took Mickey a moment to adjust to the fact he was okay. The mere fact he isn’t freaking out more is what is so jarring, but in a good way. Neathe’s hand moves to the small of his back as they exit, and it feels alright.

“I saw you laugh a few times,” Neathe teased, leaning in close. They had stopped under the marquee awning, as other people passed around them. He had a hand on Mickey’s waist that he seemed to relax into, which made him smile for more reasons than one.

Mickey rolled his eyes, fighting a smile. “Yeah, at how shitty the acting was. I pick next time.”

Neathe nodded, “Deal,” then flashed another grin. Mickey pushed him back playfully when he tried to tickle him. “Let’s get out of here.”

They started walking. They had seen a late movie, so it was dark now. Clouds covered the moon and stars. Only when they had been walking for a while did Neathe reach for Mickey’s hand and interlock their fingers. Then suddenly there was thunder and lighting flashed close by. The wind picked up until eventually it started to pour down rain hard, soaking them in seconds.

“Shit!” Mickey said, hiking his jacket up over his head.

Neathe laughed at the sky, rain splattering on his face. “Of course the one time I don’t drive.” He looked at Mickey who looked like he would literally choke out the clouds any moment. He laughed more, “You look like an angry wet stray.”

“The fuck you think you look like?” Mickey shouted over the downpour. Neathe just shrugged then grabbed his hand and started running.

They kept going until they reached the steps of a tall building, taking the steps two at a time to get under cover faster. Neathe pressed a call button and the door buzzed loudly. They stepped inside, breathing hard.

“Where are we?” Mickey asked, aware his nose was too snotty to be hot like in the movies.

Neathe pulled out some keys and opened a door immediately to their right. “My place,” he said, watching Mickey’s face. “Is that okay?”

Mickey raised an eyebrow at the question, then cleared his throat. “Ye-yeah,” he nodded for good measure because he could see the other man suddenly doubting his decision. “Lead the way.”

Neathe smiled. “After you.”

Mickey sighed. “Whatever, man,” poking Neathe in the stomach as he passed.

They both walked inside, dripping water everywhere they went. Neathe hung their coats on the back of his kitchen stools, then brought them towels to dry off.

“Hey,” Mickey laughed when Neathe threw a towel over his head and scrubbed at his hair. He cupped his face and brought him in for a kiss. “You’re soaked,” he said against his lips, sucking on them. He pushed his wet hair back, tucking it behind his ears.

“So are you,” Neathe breathed, kissing him back. He took Mickey by the waist and pulled him closer against him. Mickey moaned into his mouth, making him chuckle. “We should get out of these clothes before we catch a cold.”

“You tryna get me naked?” Mickey asked, pulling back.

Neathe ducked his head bashfully, turning slightly red. “No, at least…no, I just–”

“You nervous?” he teased.

Neathe rolled his eyes. “Screw you.”

“Mmh,” Mickey hummed, tongue in cheek.

Neathe sighed, “Of course I want to get you naked but,” he shrugged,“…no rush.”

Mickey looked him in the eyes, trying to process what exactly he meant. Was he saying it for his benefit? Mickey tried to think if he said something that would make him think he wasn’t ready to go further. As far as he was concerned, they were doing great. Mickey was happy, Neathe was always happy, things were going alright. He was thinking too much. His clothes were still wet and he was starting to shiver. He nodded, touching Neathe’s cheek.

“Nice place you got here,” he said, easing the moment. It really was a nice apartment. It was simple, clean, felt cozy even with the wood floors. There was a lot of art and books and there was a whole corner teaming with raw material and scraps he’d obviously scavenged from somewhere. It smelled like something spicy was cooking, but it also smelt like the man in front of him.

Neathe laughed his signature laugh, “Thanks, Mickey.” He kissed him quick, “Now take your clothes off.”

Mickey barked out a laugh. “Smooth.” He let Neathe lead him to the only bedroom where they stripped down to their boxers and climbed into his bed. This was new for them. Mickey promised he wouldn’t take notice every time they passed some sort of milestone, but he couldn’t help it. He scooted closer to Neathe, then laughed when he yanked him closer. The only light source came from a single lamp on his nightstand. They took each other in, touching with their eyes and actually daring to touch fingers to skin.

“Warm?” Neathe asked, squeezing Mickey in his arms.

Mickey hummed, pressing his face into his neck and breathing deeply. His senses were overwhelmed with Neathe; he was surrounding him. He let himself sink into the soft sheets and worn mattress, wrapping himself around Neathe so there was no distinction between them. He felt tired. Safe and tired. He closed his eyes.

Neathe kissed his forehead.

The next morning, Mickey stirred when the sunlight hit his face. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, realizing he’d slept with Neathe in the conventional sense. His mouth twitched into a grin.

Neathe came in, looking even better in his briefs in the light of day. He handed Mickey black tea and climbed back into the bed next to him.

“You snore,” Neathe said, smiling.

Mickey made a face, taking a sip of the hot liquid. “Shut up. Do not.”

“Just a little,” Neathe took his hand and kissed it, letting him know it was completely fine and totally endearing.

Mickey couldn’t help but smile, annoyed as he was with the gesture. He leaned in and kissed him softly. “Gonna need something stronger than this.”

Neathe laughed, climbing over Mickey to kiss him again as he got up. “Coming right up.”


End file.
